bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Other Work OC Unit: Ultima Knight Magio
Not feeling like doing Marisa right now... ''Ultima Knight Magio'' Element: Light'' ''Rank: Omni'' ''Summon: '' Magio: "It's our turn, Zodiark! Let's keep the peace in this world too!" Zodiark: "Yeah! I'll go wherever you go, Magio!" ''Evolution: "From world to world, my objective is to save all dreams the people has to realize. I won't abandon anyone in this world too. Your dream is included as well, Summoner."'' ''Fusion: '' Zodiark: "We're getting super powerful! Let's keep the pressure up, Magio!" Magio: "Of course! I'm not wasting this power given to me!" ''Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,008 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9,223 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,372 (Base) / 2,946 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,275 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''20 Hits ''BB: ''20 Hits / 27 BC Fill ''SBB: ''26 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''UBB: ''35 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''40 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''20 DC (1 BC per hit) / X340% on all enemies ''SBB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on all enemies ''UBB: ''40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1300% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Dream's Arcane Eternity 50% to all parameters, 100% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate (35% boost) for 3 turns and slightly reduces damage (20% reduction) for 2 turn when Sparks have exceeded certain amount (40 Sparks) ES: Keepers of the Precept of Hope 30% boost to all parameters when Reality Shift ''is equipped, negates status aliments and stat reductions and withstands a KO attack once. Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Limit Break: Lux Arcanum' 20 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, raises normal hit count (+1 to hit count) and Spark damage boosts BB gauge (2-4 BC fill) and heals HP (450-600 HP heal) for 3 turns 'SBB: Eidolon: Final Eclipse Replica' 30 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, considerably boosts BC (40% boost) and HC (25% boost) drop rate on Spark, Spark damage slightly fills OD gauge (1% fill) and considerably reduces elemental damage (25% reduction) for 2 turn 'UBB: Ultimatum: Radiant Origin Revelator' 40 massive Light attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to random ally's REC stat), hugely raises normal hit count (+3 to hit count), fully heals allies for 3 turns and enormously boosts max HP (40% boost) SP Enhancement Options #20% Boost to all parameters = 20 SP #Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge (1-2 BC fill) = 20 SP #Negates elemental damage = 50 SP #Negates critical damage = 50 SP #Adds considerable REC boost to BB/SBB (80% boost) = 40 SP #Enhances parameter boost on Leader Skill (+ 10% boost) = 50 SP #Enhances elemental damage reduction on SBB (+ 5% boost) = 40 SP #Adds healing effect (2500-3000 heal + 15% on BB, 20% on SBB of healer's REC) to BB/SBB = 50 SP #Adds enormous parameter boost (200% boost to ATK, DEF and REC) for 3 turns to UBB = 60 SP #Adds 1-turn enormous damage reduction (reduces damage to 1) to UBB = 80 SP Custom Sphere 'Reality Shift (Stat Booster): 'Hugely boosts ATK, DEF and REC (90% boost) when BB gauge is more than half-full, raises normal hit count (+1 to hit count) and boosts BC and HC drop rate (20% boost) ''Creator's Own Thoughts I know, I know. I'm stalling to do Marisa, but I'm lazy. And don't blame me, I wanted to do this first. Anyway, Magio. He's one of my OCs I use for roleplaying and fanfics. Magio Toadstool (as the name implies) is Princess Peach's brother. He's also the Prince of Stars and after many hardships, he was nominated as the Ultima Knight, a figure who traverses through worlds in order to maintain peace and order between myriad worlds. And he ended up in Grand Gaia, accompanied by his Eidolon Zodiark (a replica of the Esper Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts). The duo Magio and Zodiark... it comes to be a really defensive Spark unit. They focus on giving support through Sparks instead of damage. While Magio gives the casual healing and BB filling boosts on BB, Zodiark comes with different buffs, such as Spark drop rate boost and OD fill on Spark. The Eidolon also gives an all-around elemental reduction which helps. The interesting point of what I did here was on the UBB damage, because Magio will base the damage accordingly to one Unit's REC. Depending on the chosen REC, he will dish out a pretty good damage or not. It's all based on the RNG (which translates to "Pray for the highest REC to be chosen). This makes a little more of use for Oracle-type Units or even your healers. Tridon, Aurelia and (in a slightly bad way) Kulyuk can help with their Leader Skills. Also, this is the first Unit I do that has a custom Sphere. I did Reality Shift ''to be a little different than usual Stat Boosting Spheres. It's more like the Spirit Tiara, in terms of boosting. I'll finish the Touhou Project Part I batch soon and I'll post Magio's brother Necrox and his sister Lilly as well. 'That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!''' Category:Blog posts